the_galaxy_hero_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations in the Galaxy
There are many wonderful and weird places in the Galaxy. Space This is where the majority of the races live, in the Omega Quadrant. There are hundreds of different systems with life on planets of all different kinds. Cormeum System Where the majority of humans came from hundreds of years ago. Known planets * Candus 5 - base of the Neon Knights * L'diak ** Danmorth, the largest human settlement The Broken Frontier Near the outer rim of the Galaxy and where the Astro Guard fight off the ever present Space Colossi. The Roarian System Closer to the Galactic Core, here the planet Thwoem of the the cat like Furikitai battle monsters and the wolf like Okari on their home planet, and slowly come to grips with the new technology. The Skelos System Ethernius is a planet of mystics and super strong warriors, who use an ancient technology and magic to protect all the planets under their rule, from threats within and now beyond, under the belief the Ether is their guiding force. The Terok System One of the newer system of planets around a binary star, the humans and other aliens refused to kneel to the failed Unity Syndicate and try to spread the might with their Mecha Brigade, only stopped again and again by the Astro Guards and Neon Knights. The Titus Sphere A large roaming sphere around an artificial sun, roams the inner reaches of the Galaxy, completely filled with a race of cybernetic beings called the Titaniums, grown sentient eons after their creation by an unknown race. Their star dying, they must seek new sources of energy to keep it alive or the will all die. The Faunian System Home to several planets of spacefaring humanoid animals, the Faunnkin, they fight many wars of their own with little time for the outside world, but recent events have had many of their kind join others to defend the Galaxy. The Volux Nebula Upon some very well hidden planets within a dense nebular, lies a series of races most wish they had never discovered - the Pathogens. Living embodiments of bacteria, viruses, and fungus that survive off their living planets, they now know that other life exists beyond their nebula, new life they can infect, threatening all living beings. Rare reports say that some of these aliens have fought each other off in attempts to protect people getting too close, but as they seem to have no known verbal or psychic language, this still remains a mystery. Xivega 9 One planet in an unnamed system holds life deep under its oceans unlike any other. Harnessers of a mysterious life energy, with power to rival the Olympians, the fish-like Veganaughts are peaceful by nature, but when they see what is sacred is threatened, they retaliate with vengeance of almost god-like power. The King System Once meant to be the base of the Unity Syndicate, native dinosaurs were given technological enhancements to fight a war, and now claimed planet Juras 4 as home to the Technosaurs. The Void This sub-dimension is used to travel great distances, generate energy as well as store matter but not life. Void Stations where bridges can be opened for extended periods and for larger ships, still exist, but are usually monitored by the artificial intelligence of local governments to avoid the long term effects on living minds. Small ships use Void Drives to travel several light years an hour, but longer than that is not advised, and is often not achievable without a lot of energy. After each jump usually half the time spent in an Neon Bridge is needed to recharge the ship's Drive again. Though nothing is or could live there, rumours of angels, mercurial tentacles, and even lone planets have spread, but since Void Madness has been discovered (or what the Ether Priests think is demonic possession), these accounts have been dismissed. Cyberspace Thought to have been created by humans, it turned out this artificial world was actually another dimension, a dimension where jealous beings want to escape and take over the physical world. This has left most of cyberspace abandoned, and even though it’s virtual infinite size means it is rare to ever encounter a Holotron it is still feared. Much of the Galactic Library still exist there from the former glory days, making it a very tempting place to go, especially as it can be explored with a virtual avatar with no harm to the explorer. The risk comes from if a Holotron is encountered it can follow them back, and even stow away within their computer banks. Many safety protocols have been developed to prevent this, but still as a new science, it might not be 100% secure.